Real Friendship
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Concern of Daya for Abhijeet. Peep in to know more. Please read and review...!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello my friends and readers….! I'm back with a new story.**

**This is the first time I'm trying my hand on Duo stories, though you'll find Duo moments in all my stories. Its on special request of Anjali Mahajan…..This is for you my dear. Hope you'll like this.**

**Now without wasting anytime ….let's start with the chapter.**

**Set after Kaas Special episode…..!**

**RECAP- We saw that Abhijeet left Daya's hand and fell from a height of 1000 meters. Daya…didn't loose hope and found him out and took him to the hospital. Abhijeet was kept hospitalized for a week and Daya and team solved the case. What happened after that …Let's see…..**

Daya was very much angry with Abhijeet but at the same time was really worried. It was Saturday….and as Abhijeet was to be discharged , He was in hospital and Doctor was doing his last check up round of Abhijeet. Daya and Nikhil were outside his room waiting for the doctor to come. At the same time…Doctor came out….Daya moved towards him and asked….

Daya- Doctor…..Ab Abhijeet theek hai na ?

Doctor(smiled)- Haan….Abhijeet bilkul theek hai. Aap unhe apne saath Mumbai le ja skte hai.

Daya- Koi chinta ki baat toh nhi hai na Doctor…? Abhijeet travel toh kar skta hai na?

Doctor(kept his hand on Daya's shoulder)- Wo bilkul theek hain…Aap pareshan mat hoiye. AUr aaiye kuch formalities puri kar dijiye.

Daya(to Nikhil)- Nikhil…..Tum jao abhijeet ki madad karo ready hone mein….Main doctor se baat krke aata hu.

Nikhil- Ji Sir….(And he made his way to Abhijeet's room)

Daya went into Doctor's cabin.

Daya- Doctor…..Koi chinta wali baat toh nhi hai na?

Doctor- Nahi …..Koi problem nhi hai. Aap befikar rahiye.

Daya(smiled)- Thank you very much Doctor…Aapki koshish se aaj mera dost bilkul theek hai.

Doctor- Ye toh mera farz tha.

Then Daya completed all the formalities and moved to Abhijeet's room and found him ready with Nikhil.

Daya(to Nikhil)- Nikhil…..Sab ache se check kar liya hai na.? Koi saaman raha toh nhi?

Nikhil- Nahi Sir…..Sab kuch le liya hai.

Daya- Acha ab chalo.

As Daya was still angry on Abhijeet, He didn't talk to him. And Abhijeet noticed this. He knew that Daya is really angry. They made their way to the hotel where Sachin , Purvi n Shreya were waiting for them.

Abhijeet- Daya….!

Daya(still ignored)- Kya hai ?

Abhijeet- Abhi bhi naraz ho ?

Daya(serious tone)- Tumhe kya fark padta hai mere naraz hone se…..Apne mann ki hi toh krte ho tum.

Abhijeet- Fark toh padta hai Daya. Lekin tumhare naraz hone se fark padta hai.

Daya- Toh ab mujhe naraz hone ka bhi haq nahi ?

Abhijeet- Nahi...Maine aisa kab kaha yaar…

Daya- Toh kya kehna chahte ho tum…Yahi ki mera gussa bewajah hai? Kya zarurat thi haath chhodne ki? Khud ko Superhero samajhte ho kya ?

Abhijeet could now realize how much his friend was worried for him. It was his love and care for him that he didn't want to see him in danger. He thought that its time to be silent. In this silence they reached the hotel where others were ready. Then they headed to airport. There was complete silence in the cab. Even other knew that the two friends will take time to settle. Within three hours ….they reached Mumbai wherein Acp Sir was waiting for them impatiently as he wanted to see Abhijeet in a better state. He was relieved to see abhijeet better but could sense that Daya was still angry with Abhijeet.

Acp- Daya….Abhijeet ko ghar chhod do aur kal Sunday hai toh tum bhi uske saath hi rehna.

Daya- Ji Sir….Main khyal rakhunga . Aap chinta mat kijiye.

Then Abhijeet and Daya moved to Abhijeet's home. They both were silent in their journey. When they reached ….Daya helped Abhijeet in getting out of the car and then they moved inside. He took abhijeet to his room and asked him to get fresh Whereas he went and prepared some soup for him. When he moved back to his room and found Abhijeet sitting on the bed and resting his head on the wall. He called him….

Daya- Abhijeet….!

He didn't listen to him. Daya moved towards him and then called.

Daya- Abhijeet utho…..!

Now Abhijeet came out of his trance…..

Abhijeet- Ha….Haan Daya….Kuch keh rahe the tum ?

Daya- Haan…..Main keh raha tha ki ye soup pi lo phir dawai leke so jaana.

Abhijeet- Mujhe nhi peena ye soup. Le jao isey.

Daya- Kyun nhi peena…..Aaj ke liye doctor ne soup hi dene ko kaha hai. Isme koi laparwahi nhi bartunga main. Ye lo pi lo isey.

(he moved the bowl towards Abhijeet)

Abhijeet(like a kid)- Itne gusse se baat karoge tum mujhse…..Kabse itne strict ho gaye tum?

Daya- Jabse tumne khud ka khayal rkhna chhoda tabse. Tumhe khud ki parwah toh hai nahi….Baaki sbki toh kar liya karo. Chalo …ab ye soup pi lo…..tumhe dawai bhi leni hai.

Abhijeet without any argument took the bowl and had the soup and then looked at Daya and asked.

Abhijeet- Tumne kuch khaya?

Daya- Nahi…Mujhe bhukh nhi hai.

Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya…..kyun pareshan ho?

Daya- Kuch nhi….Achcha tum ye dawai le lo.

He handed over his medicines to him. Abhijeet unwillingly took them and made a face. This made Daya smile.

Daya- Ab tumhe aaram krna chahiye. Koi bhi zarurat ho toh awaaz de dena. Main guest room mein hi hu.

Daya was about to leave when Abhijeet hold his hand. Daya turned to him questioningly.

Abhijeet- Abhi tak mujhse naraz ho Daya?

Daya- Naraz main khud se hu …..tumse nahi.

Abhijeet- Khud se kyun? Main jaanta hu tum mujhse naraaz ho. Daant lo , Chilla lo….lekin chup mat raho. Nahi sehan kar sakta main tumhari khamoshi.

Tears rolled down his eyes….Even Daya's eyes were moist but he managed to speak…

Daya- Meri khamoshi nahi seh skte tum aur tum hum sabko kya dene ja rahe the. Haath chhod diya….. Lekin hamari kismat achchi thi ki tum bach gaye. Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh main Acp sir se kya kehta…..Khud ko kabhi maaf nhi kr paata main ki apne dost ko bacha nhi saka.

Abhijeet(looked at Daya)- Jiske paas tum jaisa dost ho….usey bhala kuch ho skta hai kya ?

Daya- Mere dost hone se kya fark padta hai…..tumne toh us waqt sirf apne baare mein socha na? Ye nhi socha ki hamara kya hoga….Meri chand lamho ki khamoshi tumse bardasht nhi hui aur tum khudko mujhse door krne par tule hue the.? Kaise soch liya tumne ki mujhe chhod ke chale jaoge tum …haan?

Abhijeet- Paani ka bahav hi itna tej tha toh kya karta main ….Baaki sbki jaan khatre mein nhi daal skta tha na….isliye chhoda thaa…..Jaanta tha tum nhi chhodoge mujhe.

Daya- Haan…..Nahi chhodunga. Waada kiya tha humne ki hamesha ek dusre ke saath rahenge phir kaise tum mujhe chhod ke ja skte the jbki tum jaante ho ki meri zindagi mein sirf 2 cheezon ki ahemiyat hai….Ek CID aur ek Tum. Phir se mujhe is duniya mein akela karne chale the tum. Ab akelapan sehan nhi kar skta main. Nahi kho skta tumhe. (Tears rolled down Daya's eyes and he tightened his grip on his hand.)

Both the buddies had tears in their eyes.

Abhijeet- Mere liye bhi toh Tum hi toh ho Daya. Tumne hi toh wo dosti ka rishta diya mujhe jiski wajah se main yahan hu varna main toh sab kuch bhul gaya tha.

Daya looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder.

Daya- Abhijeet…Sab kuch theek hai ab. Aur tum bhi bilkul theek ho. Bas tum apni herogiri zyada mat dikhaya karo. Agar tumhe kuch hota hai toh mujhe bhi takleef hoti hai. Nahi dekh skta main tumhe kisi takleef mein. Samjhe tum.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tumhari wajah se hi toh main aaj theek thaak khada hu tumhare saamne.

Daya- Acha chalo….tum aaram karo….Main aata hu.

Abhijeet- Tum ghar ja rahe ho ? Ab bhi naraz ho?

Daya(smiled)- Nahi…guest room mein ja raha hu fresh hone. Aata hu.

**(Daya and Abhijeet always kept a pair of night dress and an official wear in each-other's house in case of emergency)**

Daya moved to the guest room and took out his night dress and moved into the washroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. Tears were forming in his eyes. He decided to let them flow. After a while …he changed and moved to Abhijeet's room and found him awake.

Daya- Soye nhi ab tk?

Abhijeet- Neend nhi aa rhi . Aur tum naraz jo ho.

Daya(smiled)- Main naraz tha lekin ab nhi hu. Ab tum so jao.

Suddenly Abhijeet kept his hand on head.

Daya- Kya Hua…..Sir dukh raha hai?

Abhijeet- Haan halka halka dard ho raha hai.

Daya- Lao …main balm laga deta hu.

Daya opened the drawer and took out the balm and sat beside Abhijeet and started applying balm. Abhijeet kept his head on Daya's lap and Daya smiled. He applied the balm and was moving his fingers in his hair.

Abhijeet- Ek baat puchu Daya?

Daya- Haan pucho…..Tumhe permission ki zarurat kab se padne lagi?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tum sach-sach batana Daya…Kyun itni chinta krte ho meri?

Daya was surprised at his question and looked at him for a second.

Daya- Ye kaisa sawal hai Abhijeet? Tum mere dost ho toh chinta toh hogi hi na.

Abhijeet- Wahi toh puch raha hu ki kyun krte ho chinta? Hamari life toh hai hi aisi….Kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho skta hai hamare saath.

Daya(thinking )- Haan Jaanta hu. Lekin agar kuch hamare haath mein ho toh hum koshish kar hi skte hai na aur ab kuch khone ki himmat nhi hai mujhme.

Abhijeet- Apni zindagi mein pehli baar mujhe darr laga Daya. Maine yahi socha ki shayad hamara saath yahin tk tha…lekin tum sbki dua aur pyaar ne mujhe bacha liya.

Daya- Haan…..Jaise mujhe bachaya tha jb mujhe goli lagi thi. (Behrupiya episode)

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Us din agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh khud ko maaf nhi kar paata main. Mere liye lade the na tum aur goli bhi kha li. Kisi ne vishwas nhi kiya par tumne hamesha mujhpar vishwas kiya.

Daya hold his hand tightly….and spoke.

Daya- Tumne bhi toh hamesha mera saath diya na…..Aur agar zindagi mein doston ke liye kuch nhi kiya toh bematlab hai zindagi. Aur tum mere liye dost nhi mere bhai ho. Ye tum jaante ho. Aur main tumpe hamesha vishwas karunga….Chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye.

Abhijeet smiled through tears and spoke…

Abhijeet- Main khushnaseeb hu ki tum mere dost ho. Aur ye bhi jaanta hu ki mujhpe koi musibat usse pehle tum usey khud pe le loge. Mujhpar aanch bhi nhi aane doge….Hai na?

Daya(smiled)- Haan…..Kyunki meri zindagi mein ek hi rishta hai…..Wo ho tum….Mere dost bhi ho aur bhai bhi. Bahut rishte khoye hain maine ab nhi khona chahta.

Abhijeet got up and sat….

Abhijeet- Ab aisa nhi hoga Daya…..Main hamesha tumhare saath. Aur ab toh bilkul theek hu.

Daya rubbed his tears and faced him….

Daya- Achcha chalo…..Ab bahut baatein ho gayi. Ab tumhe aaram karna chahiye. Chalo so jao.

Abhijeet- Haan toh tum bhi so jao.

Daya- Pehle tum toh so jao. Main phir so jaunga.

Abhijeet smiled and again put his hand on his lap and Daya ruffled his hairs. Due to medicine effect..Abhijeet drifted into sleep. There was a smile on his face. Seeing him sleeping innocently like a child…..Daya too smiled and rested his head on the back rest and closed his eyes….

**Daya's POV- Abhijeet…..Mere rehte main tumhe kuch nhi hone dunga. Tum mujhe chhod kar nhi ja skte. Ek tum hi toh meri life mein…Please kabhi aisa kuch mat krna abhijeet. Bahut takleef hoti hai tumhe takleef mein dekh kar.**

Tears rolled down his eyes but he rubbed them off and moved his hand in Abhijeet's hair and whispered….

Daya- Boss…..Jldi se theek ho jao yaar…..Bureau ko tumhari zarurat hai. Main bs kuch dinon mein tumhe fit dekhna chahta hu pehle ki tarah haste –muskarate. Mujhe mera dost wapas chahiye.

In sleep , Abhijeet hold his hand smiled looking at him and again rested his head on the back rest and he too drifted into sleep in the same position. He too had a smile on his face and was happy that his friend was back with him.

**A/n: So…..How was this guys..? Sorryy for the mistakes…if any.**

**AnjaliMahajan- I hope you liked it. Do review honestly. And I'm sorry for being soooopperrr late.**

**Please guys…do read and review.**

**Love you all….Take care..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thankks a lot readers ! Glad with your response on this story.**

I never thought of continuing this story but after reading the suggestion by Nitu and Jyoti…I've decided that I will continue this one and update a new chapter soon. **Thank you Nitu and Jyoti…..Its for you guys.**

But you guys need to wait for this one. I've two stories left to update. So I will update this story after a while.

You will get all the emotions in this one….Let's see how both the buddies will help each other….especially how will Daya handle Abhijeet…Let's see it.

**Anjali Mahajan-** Maine toh ek hi chapter socha tha but updating it for you. Koi bhi suggestion ho toh zarur batana.

And all other reviewers….Plz guys….Tell your ideas too.

Thanks and Keep Waiting !

Bye Bye…! Take Care !


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hii Duo Lovers…! I'm sorry I made you guys wait but didn't get any idea of how to continue it. Now here's the next update. Hope you people like it.**

**AnjaliMahajan- Heya dear….Glad that you liked the first chapter. Here , comes the next update for you. Hope you will like this too.**

**RECAP- Daya was angry with Abhijeet but at the same time very worried for him. They expressed their feelings for each other. Abhijeet slept with head on Daya's lap and holding his hand. Daya too slept resting his head on the wall and one hand in abhijeet's hair as he was ruffling his hair in order to make him relax**

**Ab Aage…..**

Both the buddies were sleeping peacefully. Though Daya was not comfortable but being with his best friend was more comfortable for him. Suddenly, he woke up with Abhijeet's scream.

Abhijeet- Dayaaaaa…..! Daya….Bachao!

He was moving his hands as if he was trying to hold something. Daya immediately hold his hands patted his cheek…

Daya- Abhijeet….Abhijeet….Sab theek hai. Main yahin hu tumhare paas. Tumhe kuch nhi hua hai. Tum apne ghar mein ho. Kuch nahi hua hai tumhe.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at Daya. Daya was a bit tensed.

Abhijeet- Daya….tum ….tum theek toh ho na?

Daya- Haan…main theek hu aur tum bhi theek ho. Lekin ye batao ki tumhe hua kyat ha….Kyun chillaye the.?

Abhijeet(looked at him and then looked away)- Kuch nahi…!

Daya knew that his buddy will not share his pain with him. So , he decided to ask him later.

Daya- Boss …tum fresh ho jao. Main Coffee lekar aata hu.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Theek hai!

Daya left the room and Abhijeet was left in his thinking.

**Abhijeet's POV-** Ye kya hua tha mujhe ….kyun chillaya main. Mujhe kuch yaad kyun nhi aa rha. Daya waise bhi mere liye itna pareshan hai…..main usey aur pareshan nhi karna chahta. Abse khayal rakhunga. Meri wajah se kisi ko takleef nhi honi chahiye.

Meanwhile, in kitchen…..Daya was making coffee and thinking….

**Daya's POV-** Abhijeet…..is baar tum apna dard mat chupao. har baar tum mujhse aur hum sabse apna dard chupa lete ho…..lekin is baar nahi yaar…..Main hu na tumhara dhyan rakhne ke liye. Main ab tumhe kuch nhi hone dunga.

Tears formed in his eyes but he rubbed them off. He made coffee and moved to Abhijeet's room. Abhijeet was reading a book. Daya smiled at his buddy and kept the tray on the bed. HE took the book off from Abhijeet's hand.

Abhijeet- Arey Kya Daya…..Kitna achcha track chal raha tha. Padhne do na.

Daya- Pehle tum ye coffee piyo . Uske baad padhna. Aur zyada nahi samjhe..!

Abhijeet- Arey…ye kya baat hui….Bureau mein ACP sir order dete hai aur yahan tum order de rahe ho…huhh….:( (he made a sad face)

Daya(Smiled)- Tumhe jab tak koi order na de tum maante kahan ho kisi ki baat.

Abhijeet(sad face)- Sirf ek Tarika hai jo tumhari tarah strict nahi hai. Aur ek tum ho….doctor ki tarah daant rahe ho.

Daya(smiled)- Wo tumse pyaar karti hai …..isliye ek Maa ki tarah tumhara khayal rakhti hai. Isliye wo nahi chillati tum par.

Abhijeet(surprisingly)- Tum…tumne kya bola? Tarika…..aur mujhe….mujhse pyaar ?

Daya(smiled)- Haan….Sach keh raha hu. Bahut pyaar karti hai tumse.

Abhijeet smiled shyly. Daya , too smiled on seeing his smile.

Daya- Achcha chalo….ab tum coffee piyo .

So….Both the buddies enjoyed coffee together with light chitchat. Abhijeet was now feeling a little better . They finished the coffee and Daya moved to the kitchen. Daya , went into the kitchen and put the cups in the sink and was searching something in the fridge when he heard a loud sound. He rushed to Abhijeet's room. He found Abhijeet lying on ground. He immediately ran to him and hold him by his arms. He helped him get up and made him sit on bed.

Daya- Tum theek toh ho na abhijeet…? Kya hua….kaise gir gaye tum?

Abhijeet- Daya…wo almirah se kuch nikalna tha. Usi waqt sir chakrane laga aur main gir gaya.

Daya(angrily)- Tum….mujhe bula lete agar kuch chahiye tha toh…abhi puri tarah se theek nahi hue ho tum. Phir bhi apni mann-maani. Abhi agar kuch aur ho jaata toh…Acp sir se kya kehta main…haan! Tum apna khayal kyun nahi rakhte ho.

Abhijeet- Ohho Daya…abhi theek hu. Tum chinta mat karo.

Daya- Haan….aur tum yahan se hilne ki sochna bhi mat. Kuch bhi kaam ho ….mujhe bula lena. Main khane ki taiyari karta hu.

Abhijeet- Okay Boss !

Daya smiled and moved to kitchen. At the same time , the door bell rang. Daya opened the door and there were Rajat and Tarika at the door.

Daya(smiled)- Arey Rajat , Tarika….Aao na.

Tarika- Daya…..Abhijeet kaisa hai? Theek toh hai na?

Daya and Rajat smiled….

Daya- Haan theek hi hai sahabzaade. Kisi ki sunte kahan hai?

Tarika- Uffo Daya…wo bimaar hai aur tumne usey daanta toh nahi?

Daya(smiled)- Thoda sa daanta tha...Ab jao sambhalo usey.

Rajat- Haan Jao Tarika…..mujhe pata hai Abhijeet Sir tumhara hi wait kar rahe honge.

Daya and Rajat smiled naughtily. Tarika blushed and moved into the room. After a while Rajat and Daya entered into the room and saw Abhijeet smiling. Seeing abhijeet smiling , Daya's smile grew wider. He had a bowl of soup in his hand. He moved to Abhijeet.

Daya- Ye lo Abhijeet…tumhara soup.

Abhijeet(made a sad face)- Phir se ye soup ?

Daya(strictly)- Haan….Abhi bhi ye soup hi peena hai tumhe.

Abhijeet- Daya…..din mein piya tha na toh ab kyun? Mujhe nhi peena.

Daya- Aaj toh vegetable soup hi peeena hai tumhe . Doctor ne yahi kaha tha.

Abhijeet(like a small annoyed kid)- Lekin mujhe nhi peena ye soup.

And he threw the tray on the floor. Rajat and Tarika were shocked at this action of his. Even Daya was shocked.

Daya sat on his side and hold his hands and started rubbing them. Abhijeet looked at him.

Daya- Kya hua tumhe?

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi ! Mujhe bas ye soup nhi peena.

Daya- Lekin ek din toh soup peena hi padega. Pata hai tumhe kitni weakness hai. Doctor ne kaha tha ki 2 days liquid diet pe rehna hai tumhe.

Abhijeet(looked at him wide eyed)- Kya ….2 din? Nahi….nahi Daya…plz…2 din nahi.

Daya(smiled)- Haan toh phir aaj toh soup peena padega. Agar acp sir ko pata chala toh wo mujhe daantenge. Please Abhijeet….bas 2 din ki baat hai.

Abhijeet looked at Daya like a small kid looks at his father.

Abhijeet- Par sirf 2 din….usse zyada nahi….samjhe tum.

Daya(smiled)- Haan baba….usse zyada nahi pilaunga ye soup.

Abhijeet- M sorry …..maine wo tray gira di.

Daya- Hmm….lekin mere paas aur soup hai. Aur tum…..neeche utarne ki koshish bhi mat karna. Samjhe.

Rajat and Tarika were just looking at Daya as he was handling Abhijeet.

Daya- Rajat….. Dhyan rakhna . Main abhi aata hu.

Rajat just nodded and looked at Tarika who was lost.

Rajat- Kya soch rahi ho Tarika?

Tarika- Kuch nahi ….bas ye dekh rahi hu ki kaise ek CID cop bachcha ban gaya hai aur dusra ek pita ki tarah apne bachche ki dekh-bhaal ka raha hai.

Rajat- Haan…Dost ho toh in dono jaisa varna na ho.

Tarika- Shayad itne achche se main kabhi Abhijeet ko handle nhi kar paungi.

Meanwhile , Daya entered and said…

Daya- Tum mujhse achche se mere dost ka khayal rakhogi Tarika…..Mujhe pura yakeen hai.

Tarika smiled and suddenly something striked her mind. She left the room.

Daya gave the soup to Abhijeet and abhijeet took the bowl and drank the soup without any argument. Daya and Rajat smiled at him.

Meanwhile , Tarika entered the room with a bag.

Tarika- Ye lo Daya tumhara tumhara saara saaman hai. Aur acp sir ne tumhe bhi ek week ki chutti di hai.

Daya- Mujhe chutti kyun di hai?

Rajat(smiled)- Taaki aap Abhijeet sir ka khayal rakhein kyunki wo bhi jaante hai ki Abhijeet sir ko aapke alawa koi handle nahi kar sakta.

Daya(smiled)- Lekin bureau ka kaam?

Rajat- Sir….uski chinta aap mat kijiye. Main Sachin sambhal lenge. Aap bas apna Abhijeet Sir ka khayal rakhiye.

Daya(smiled)- Theek hai…Lekin kaam ke liye tum sure ho na?

Rajat- Haan Sir….Now problems.

In the mean time , Tarika cleaned the floor and gathered the glass pieces in the polythene. On the other hand , Abhijeet slept due to medicine's effect.

Rajat(looked at him)- Arey…Abhijeet Sir toh so gaye.

Daya- Haan Rajat …uske soup mein hi dawai mila di thi maine. Thoda shant hoke so jayega toh theek rahega.

Rajat- Haan Sir…..ye bhi sahi hai. Ab hum bhi chalte hai. Aap khayal rakhiyega.

Daya(smiled)- Theek hai. Aur ghar pahuch ke call kar dena. Bahut barish ho rhi hai.

Tarika- Haan Theek hai Daya.

Rajat and Tarika left from there. Daya threw a gaze on Abhijeet who was asleep and took his bag to the other room. He unpacked the bag and started reading the novel. He rested his head on the backrest of bed and relaxed. He dozed off reading the novel.

Suddenly ,he got up with a scream….Yes…it was again Abhijeet. He looked at the clock and it showed 12:30 am. He rushed to the room and what he saw made him shocked. He hurried into the room .

**A/n: So Duo lovers …..here comes the second chapter. What has happened to Abhijeet? Will Daya be able to handle him? And why is Abhijeet screaming in his sleep? What had Daya seen in the room?**

**To know all the answers….Stay tuned.**

**I hope you will like this update too. Do read and review !**

**Take care !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hii readers and friends. I'm really overwhelmed with the response of you people. Thanks a lot !**

**Rukmani and Guest- Suspense se hi toh story padhne ka mazaa aata hai. Sorry for making you wait long. Enjoy !**

**Jyoti- Dear….aapko umeed chhodne ki zarurat nahi hai. Agar meri story hai and I hv promised something toh wo fulfil zarur hoga. Maybe late ho but hoga zarur. And I will try to give updates on tym. Sorry yaar….Naraz mat hona. I know m too late. Par kya karu thoda busy thi. Kaan pakad ke Chawwlllleeee…!**

**Nitu- M glad that you liked it dear. And meri story hai aur aap jaise pyare readers ki request thi toh wo main kaise taal deti. Thanks for the all the love and respect. Enjoy next chapter !**

**Khushi – Me fine dear….Glad you liked this story as well.**

**Sia and guest- Thanks lovely people…!**

**Shubhi- Aww….Glad you liked this too….. And I don't know its mast or not…..But tum keh rhi ho toh maan leti hu….Enjoy next !**

**Sorry for being Soooooppppeeeerrrrrr Late …But will try to be regular from now on.**

**Chaliye enough of my bakbak baatein…ab sirf story….:D Last mein milte hain :D**

**RECAP: Daya was in the guest room reading a novel. He dozed off while reading and woke up with a loud sound. He hurried to Abhijeet's room and was shocked.**

**Ab Aage…**

Daya hurried to Abhijeet's room. What he saw was that Abhijeet was lying on the floor and was trying to get hold of the bed as if was trying to save himself. It seemed as if he thought that he is flowing away with water and he was trying to get on the bank. Daya immediately hurried up and helped him to get up. He made him lie on the bed and made him comfortable. He caressed his hair and asked….

Daya- Kya hua Abhijeet? Tum neeche kaise gir gaye.?

Abhijeet- Mujhe…..Mujhe aisa laga jaise main gehre paani mein dubta ja raha hu. Mujhe darr lag raha hai Daya…..Tum….tum yahan se nahi jaoge. Tum kahin nhi jaoge.

Abhijeet hold his hand tightly.

Daya- Main yahin hu Abhijeet. Kahin nhi jaunga. Tumhare paas hi hu. Chalo tum phir se sone ki koshish karo.

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Tum mujhe sula ke phir se chale jaoge na?

Daya(Smiled)- Mere bhai…kahin nhi jaunga main. 7 din ke liye yahin hu main. Ab tum so jao.

Abhijeet placed his head on Daya's lap and he smiled. He started moving his fingers on his forehead and in his hair. With this….Abhijeet relaxed a bit and he hold his other hand tightly as if he feared that Daya will go leaving him alone. Daya kept moving his fingers in his hair and after he was sure that Abhijeet was in deep sleep , He rested his head on the bedrest and was lost in his thoughts..

_**" Ye Abhijeet ko hua kya hai….Kitna dara hua tha. Kahin 1000 feet ki unchain se girne ke baad uske sir mein toh chot nahi lagi. Aaj se pehle kabhi usey itna dara hua nahi dekha maine. Par doctor ne toh kaha tha ki Abhijeet theek hai….phir ye sab kyun ho raha hai. Mujhe…Mujhe Tarika….(thought…) nahi Tarika nahi….mujhe salunkhe sir se baat krni chahiye. Ab wo hi kuch kar sakte hai."**_

He came out of his thoughts when he felt abhijeet grip going tighter on hand and he was murmuring…..

Abhijeet- Tum kahin nahi ja rahe Daya. Plz mat jao !

Daya , once again started moving his fingers on his forehead as an assurance that he is still there. Abhijeet smiled in his sleep . Daya was relieved to see him relaxed. The whole night, he was sitting awake and he didn't even dared to move a morning….he too slept resting his head on bedrest. He woke up when he felt sunrays falling on his eyes. He looked at Abhijeet , who was still sleeping like a kid holding his hand. He smiled at his best buddy. He carefully freed his hand from his grip and then put a pillow under his head and went to get fresh.

He came out after 10 minutes and found him still sleeping. He looked at him and thought….

_**"Bilkul bache ki tarah so raha hai. Par achcha hi hai…Ye aise hi khud-ba-khud theek ho jaaye toh achcha hai. So jao Boss….Main aata hu."**_

He made his way to the kitchen and made coffee. He returned back to his room and found him sitting….

Daya- Arey…..uth gaye tum?

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Haan…..Aur Main tumse naraz hu.

Daya- Kyun bhai….ab maine kya kiya?

Abhijeet- Tumne kaha tha ki tum kahin nahi jaoge par tum gaye. (He complained like a child)

Daya(Smiled)- Ohho Boss…Tumhare liye coffee bana raha tha. Chalo fresh ho jao.

Abhijeet- Ab toh nahi jaoge na?

Daya- Haan nahi jaunga kahin bhi. Tum jao fresh hoke aao. Coffee thandi ho rahi hai.

Abhijeet moved to the washroom and Daya was again lost in his thoughts….

_**" Abhijeet bachon ki tarah kyun behave kar raha hai. Isey ye bhi yaad reh gaya ki maine bola tha ki kahin nahi jaunga…..Kahin iske mann mein darr toh nahi baith gaya unchai se….Nahi….nahi…..aisa nhi hoga. Main nahi hone dunga. Abhijeet…..tumhe kuch nahi hoga."**_

He came out of his thoughts when Abhijeet pressed his shoulder.

Abhijeet- Ab tum kya soch rahe ho?

Daya- kuch nahi yaar…..bas aise hi. Lo tum coffee piyo.(he handed him a mug)

Now both the buddies enjoyed their coffee and Abhijeet seemed much relaxed. Daya was happy to see him relaxed.

They were talking on various issues when Daya's phone rang…..He immediately picked it up. It was from ACP. He had called to ask about wellbeing of Abhijeet. Daya assured him that Abhijeet was fine. Then ACP told him that he was sending some files with Sachin which he had to check and that in the evening all were coming to meet Abhijeet. After some 10 mins , Daya disconnected the call and moved to Abhijeet, who was reading a book. Hearing his footsteps, Abhijeet looked up at him…

Abhijeet- Kiska phone tha ?

Daya(sat beside him)- Acp Sir ka phone tha. Tumhari tabiyat puch rahe the aur kaha ki wo shaam ko aayenge tumse milne.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Sir ko kitni chinta hai na ?

Daya(smiled)- Haan…..sabki chinta karte hai. Hamara parivar bhi unhi se shuru hota hai na.

Abhijeet- Haan…..ye toh hai.

At the same time, the door bell rang.

Abhijeet- Itni subah kaun hoga ? Dekhta hu.

He tried to get up , but Daya stopped him.

Daya- Tum baitho…..Main dekhta hu. Sachin hoga. Sir ne uske saath kuch files bheji hai jo mujhe check krni hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Acha…theek hai

Daya moved to open the door. There were Rajat and Sachin at the door. He welcomed them in.

Daya- Arey Rajat…..tum bhi ? Sir ne bola tha ki Sachin aa rha hai.

Rajat(smiled)- Haan Sir….wo main toh ghar se aa raha hu. Tarika ne aap dono k liye naashta bheja hai.

Daya(smiled)- Arey iski kya zarurat thi…..Tarika ko toh aaj jldi bhi jaana tha na.

Rajat(smiled)- usey aap jaante hai na Sir….. Usne kaha ki aap Abhijeet Sir ko sambhal lein isliye usne ye sab kiya.

Daya(smiled)- Acha theek hai.

He took the tiffin from Rajat and asked them to move into Abhijeet's room. So Rajat and Sachin moved to Abhijeet whereas Daya went into the kitchen.

Abhijeet(saw them)- Arey…..Rajat , Sachin…..tum dono yahan ?

Sachin(smiled)- Haan Sir…..hum toh aapse milne aa gaye. Acp Sir ne ye kuch files dene bola tha. Toh hum aa gaye.

Abhijeet(smiled)_ Achcha hi kiya na. Ye batao….bureau mein sab theek se toh chal raha hai na?

Rajat- Haan Sir….sab smoothly chal raha hai. Aap zyada chinta mat kijiye.

Sachin – Haan Sir…..abhi aap sirf apna khayal rakhiye. Bureau mein toh hum hai na.

Meanwhile , Daya entered the room.

Daya- Abhijeet…..Mujhe toh koi problem nahi hai. Main jaanta hu ki Sachin aur Rajat ache se sambhal rahe hai bureau. Hum chutti le sakte hai…..(looking at Sachin and Rajat) Kyun bhai….chalega na?

They laughed….

Rajat- Chalega nahi Sir…..Daudega…!

Daya- Sachin ….wo files kahan hai jo sir ne bheji?

Sachin- Side table pe rakh di hai sir…..Agar kuch bhi incomplete ho toh bata dijiyega.

Daya(Smiled)- Haan….Theek hai. Main dekh lunga.

Rajat- Okay Sir….toh hum chalte hai. Acp Sir wait kar rahe honge. Unhe bhi kahin jaana tha.(to Abhijeet)- Sir…..khayal rakhiyega.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Haan…..tum log bhi khayal rakhna.

Rajat and Sachin nodded and moved out. Daya went to see them off.

Sachin- Sir….aap files theek se check kr lijiyega…..Ho skta hai kahin kuch choot gaya ho.

Daya(kept his hand on Sachin's shoulder)- Arey Sachin….Main dekh lunga. Jaanta hu sab pareshan the na…..main dekh lunga. Baaki tum bhi aaoge na shaam ko tb dekh lenge.

Rajat- Haan Sir….Acp sir keh rahe the Abhijeet sir se milne ke liye.

Daya- Haan toh phir files ka kaam hum shaam ko dekh lenge tb tk main check kar lunga.

Sachin- Okay Sir…..Hum chalte hai.

Daya waved them goodbye and entered in the kitchen to take out breakfast for abhijeet. Abhijeet was reading the novel when Daya entered the room with a tray.

Abhijeet- Arey Daya….itni jldi naashta bhi bana liya.

Daya(smiled)- Maine nahi banaya.

He forwarded him a bowl of Poha.

Abhijeet- Tumne nahi banaya toh kisne banaya?

Daya(Smiled)- Aaj ka naashta Tarika ki taraf se .

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tarika ki taraf se?

Daya- Haan…..Wo rajat naashta lekar aaya tha aur Sachin files.

Abhijeet- Acha…..

Soon , they did their breakfast and Daya gave Abhijeet a glass of milk.

Abhijeet(frowned)- Kya Daya….Main bachcha thodi hu. Nahi peena doodh mujhe.

Daya- Plz abhijeet…..antibiotics chal rahi hai tumhari. Acha…..thoda sa pi lo.

Abhijeet- Kaha na Daya…..nahi peena. Koi zabardasti hai kya ?

Daya(strictly)- Abhijeet ….tum antibiotic le rahe ho….Har waqt tum apni manmaani nahi kar skte. Ye tumhare liye zaruri hai. Aur agar nahi piyoge toh phir se soup peena padega….SOch lo .

Abhijeet(like a sad kid)- Nahi nahi….us soup se toh doodh better hai. Lao do.

Daya smiled and handed him the glass and then medicines.

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Ab khush ho na tum….le li dawai .

Daya(nods)- Haan achcha kiya. Ab aaram karo. Main aata hu.

Abhijeet- Kahan ja rahe ho?

Daya- Wo last case ki kuch baatein note krni thi…..sachin se baat karke aata hu. In files mein hamare last case ki file bhi hogi na.

Abhijeet nodded and Daya went to make a phone call. After 10 minutes ,, he came back and found Abhijeet sleeping. He smiled and ruffled his hair once and sat with the files and started working .

**A/n: Finally an update….! Huge sorry for being so late…..busy with internal tests and other things. Hopefully will be on time now. For now….next update will be after 3rd…Sorry …..i can't help it before that.**

**Till then ….Enjoy this update.**

**Please read and review ! Take care !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hii Duo Lovers…..M back with a new update. Sorry for being late.**

**Thank you all for cooperating and liking the chapter. Here comes the new chapter.**

**RECAP- Rajat and Sachin came to meet Abhijeet . Sachin came up with some files for Daya. Daya gave Abhijeet his medicines and with the effect of that , Abhijeet drifted into sleep. Daya smiled at him and he continued his work.**

He had just completed one file when he heard Abhijeet. He looked at him and found him saying….

**_"Daya….please Daya ….Mujhe akele nahi rehna. Mujhe darr lagta hai. Tum mat jao na…..please!"_**

Daya looked at him and found him sweating. He touched his forehead and was shocked to feel high temperature. He kept his files aside and took out the thermometer and took his temperature. It showed 104 degrees. Daya got worried. He immediately went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cold water. He took out a napkin from his wardrobe and soaked it in cold water and kept it on his forehead. Abhijeet was constantly repeating the same lines….

_**"Daya….Mujhe darr lag raha hai…..Akele nahi reh sakta"**_

Daya hold his hand tightly to assure him that he is there. When he did this Abhijeet became a bit relaxed. His fever also got low and he again drifted into sleep. He sat beside him and kept ruffling his hair. He was thinking about Abhijeet.

_**"Ye Abhijeet ko hua kya hai. Pehle toh kabhi aise baatein nahi karta tha. Jab se wo Kaas wala haadsa hua hai tabse hi ye aise behave kar raha hai. Aur ye neend mein bolna aur aaj toh fever bhi ho gaya. Ho kya raha hai ye hamare saath. Hey Bhagwan….Mujhe mera dost lauta do. Ye kya kar rahe ho tum aur chahte kya ho tum humse."**_

Tears rolled down his eyes. He looked at his buddy who was now sleeping peacefully. He gazed at him and then moved into kitchen to prepare lunch. As abhijeet had fever, so he prepared simple Daal and Rice for them and then moved into his room to wake him up. He went to him and ruffled his hair…

Daya- Abhijeet utho….Khana taiyar hai.

Abhijeet(turned)- Daya …thodi derr sone do na.

Daya(Smiled)- Arey….Khana kha ke fir se so jaana. Tumhe dawai bhi leni hai na. Chalo utho.

Abhijeet woke up and asked….

Abhijeet- Tumne aaj bhi wo soup toh nahi banaya na? Agar banaya hai toh sun lo …..nahi peene wala main wo soup. Samjhe tum?

Abhijeet looked at him and saw him smiling.

Abhijeet- Main serious hu aur tumhe hasi aa rahi hai..haan?

Daya- Nahi banaya wo soup. Aaj maine daal-chawal banaye hai. Tumhe aaj bukhar tha isliye.

He checked his temperature but now he was normal.

Abhijeet- Thank God…aaj wo soup toh nahi peena padega .

Daya smiled at his expressions.

Daya- Jaldi chalo na Abhijeet…bahut bhook lag rahi hai.

Abhijeet- Haan….chalo.

Both the buddies moved to the dining space and had their lunch. After Lunch….

Abhijeet- Daya …. Coffee peene ka mann ho raha hai.

Daya- Acha …..tum baitho…main banata hu.

Abhijeet- Nahi….Main banata hu. Tum toh 2 din se theek se soye bhi nahi. Coffee toh banana do.

Daya- Abhijeet…..tumhe strain nahi lena hai.

Abhijeet- Coffee mein kya strain. Room mein lete lete thak gaya main.

Daya(smiled)- Theek hai….chalo tum banao coffee. Hum thodi derr yahin baithte aur tv dekhte hai.

Abhijeet smiled and went to make coffee. Meanwhile Daya was sitting in the living room changing channels. Soon , Abhijeet came with 2 cups of coffee and handed Daya his cup and sat beside him.

Abhijeet- Daya…..tumne wo files complete kar li?

Daya- Nahi yaar…..abhi toh bas 2 files hui hai. Total 6 files hai. Ho jayegi aaram se. Waise bhi shaam ko sab aayenge tumse milne. Toh wo pichle wale case ki file toh Rajat aur Sachin ki help se puri ho jayegi.

Abhijeet- Achcha theek hai. Waise bureau mein zyada kaam toh nahi hai na. Mere chakkar mein Sir ne tumhe bhi chutti de di.

Daya(Smiled)- Haan….unhe pata hai tum mere alawa kisi ki baat nahi maante ho.

Abhijeet glared at him….

Daya- Haan haan …..maante ho…..TarikaJi ki baat maante ho lekin mere baad. (He smirked)

Abhijeet- Haan toh maan raha hu na tumhari baatein…..Kitne strict ho tum …tumse better toh hospital ke doctor the.

Daya- Doctor ya Nurse? Doctor Tarika se bhi achche ?

Abhijeet- Dayaaa…..tu sudhrega kab?

Daya(laughed)- Tumhari sangati mein sudharna impossible hai Boss ! Aur mujhe daant bhi padi tumhare saath strict hone ke chakkar mein.

Abhijeet(surprised)- Hain…! Tumhe kisne daanta ?

Daya- Tumhari TarikaJi ne….aur kismet itni himmat hai mujhe daantne ki.

Abhijeet- Kya bola Tarika ne?

Daya- Yahi ki maine tumhe kyun daanta. Par usey pata hai ki ye bhi zaruri tha.

Abhijeet smiled. So , the two buddies chatted happily. Daya looked at the clock which showed 3 pm. He looked at Abhijeet who looked tired now.

Daya- Abhijeet….ab aaram kar lo. Bahut der rho gayi. Shaam ko Acp sir bhi aayenge.

Abhijeet- Haan…chalo.

Daya took him to his room and gave him medicines. Soon, Abhijeet drifted into sleep. Daya sat beside him with files. But, becoz of tiredness, he too drifted into sleep. He woke up when her heard his phone ringing. He checked the id …It was from Acp Sir. He immediately picked it up.

Daya- Good evening Sir !

Acp(worried tone)- Daya….kahan the tum? Kab se phone try kar raha hu. Rajat ne bhi kiya aur Sachin ne bhi. Kahan ho tum? Abhijeet theek hai na?

Daya- Sir….Abhijeet bilkul theek hai aur so raha hai. Aur sir main files check kar raha tha par mujhe neend aa gayi. Pata hi nahi chala main kab so gaya.

Acp- Chalo…tum theek toh ho. Main toh darr hi gaya tha.

Daya- Sir….Aap toh jaante hai na ki jab tak Daya zinda hai …abhijeet ko kuch nhi ho sakta.

Acp- Haan….aur Abhijeet ke rehte Daya ko kuch nahi ho sakta. Sab jaanta hu main lekin mujhe mere dono sipahi sahi salamat chahiye. Isliye khayal rakho. Hum aate hain kuch derr mein.

Daya- Theek hai Sir…..main khayal rakhunga.

They disconnected the call and Daya went to get fresh. Meanwhile , Abhijeet got up and went to get fresh. Meanwhile , Daya came back and didn't find Abhijeet. He was about to call for him when he came out of the washroom. Daya smiled looking at him.

Daya- Ab kaisa lag raha hai ?

Abhijeet- Ab toh achcha lag raha hai Daya. Aur phir tum bhi toh khyaal rakh rahe ho na .

Daya(smiled)- Wo toh mera farz hai. Dost ho tum mere.

Daya arranged his files on the side table.

Abhijeeet- Daya….chalo na bahar baithte hai. Is kamre mein thak gaya hu main.

Daya- Chalo….waise bhi abhi thodi derr mein sab tumse milne aa rahe hai. Acp sir ka phone aaya tha.

Abhijeet- Chalo…phir bahar hi baithte hai.

They moved out into the living room and Abhijeet switched on the television while Daya arranged the things. Daya arranged all the things and and sat beside Abhijeet when the doorbell rang.

Daya- Acp Sir hi honge. Main dekhta hu.

He went in to open the door and it was Acp and DrSalunkhe and the whole team. He welcomed them in.

Acp- Abhijeet theek hai na?

Daya- Sir….aap khud hi dekh lijiye.

They entered inside and Abhijeet stood up to greet them.

Acp(smiled)- Ab kaise ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Sir…theek hu aur waise bhi aapne itne strict doctor ko chhoda hai na mere paas.(he said while looking at Daya and Daya was smiling)

Salunkhe- Strict doctor ? Lekin Tarika toh lab mein thi.

Abhijeet shyly smiled and Tarika blushed on hearing what DrS said.

Abhijeet- Main Daya ki baat kar raha hu Sir. Sach mein bahut strict ho gaya hai.

Tarika- Daya….tumne phir se Abhijeet ko daanta?

Abhijeet and others smiled at her question.

Daya- Kya karu Tarika…Sahabzaade ko pyaar se samajh nhi aata na. Daantna padta hai.

Tarika- Uffo Daya….aise koi karta hai kya. Uski tabiyat theek nahi hai.

Daya-Par Tarika(was cut by Abhijeet)

Abhijeet- Par kabhi kabhi strict hona padta hai. Yahi keh rahe the na Daya?

Daya smiled in assurance.

Acp gave proud look to his sons. Daya moved ito the kitchen to prepare tea for DrS and Acp Sir and coffee for others. Acp and others chatted with Abhijeet. Tarika followed Daya in kitchen .

Daya- Kya hua Tarika?

Tarika- Kuch nahi Daya. Wo main tum dono ke liye khana laayi thi. Aur abhijeet ke liye soup bhi.

Daya(smiled)- Thanks Tarika.

Tarika looked at him questioningly….

Tarika- Thank you kyun?

Daya- Kyunki tum meri madad kar rahi ho. Tarika…..mujhe abhijeet ke saath strict hona pad raha hai lekin tum jab uski tarafdaari krti hot oh wo khush ho jaata hai plus khane mein madad…..subah breakfast bheja aur ab dinner.

Tarika- Daya….Main tumhari dost hu na toh dost hi kaam aayega na . Aur phir Abhijeet ka theek hona mere liye zaruri hai. Usey main is haal mein nahi dekh skti.

Daya(Smiled)- Main bhi nahi dekh sakta. I promise bahut jald abhijeet theek hokar tumhare saath hoga. Aur abhi main apni dost ki aankhon mein aansu nahi dekh sakta. Isliye inhe pocho .

Tarika smiled and rubbed off her tears. Meanwhile, Daya poured the tea and asked her to serve it to Acp and DrS. And he followed her with coffee in hand.

Acp- Arey Daya….tumne files dekhi ?

Daya- Haan Sir….2 files complete ho gayi hai. Baaki ab karunga. Kal tak ho jayengi.

Acp- Koi jaldi nahi hai. Aaram se karo.

Sachin(to Daya)- Sir….last case file ki details laaya hu. Aap dekh lijiye.

Daya- Theek hai Sachin…abhi dekhte hai.

They enjoyed coffee and tea and happily chatted with Daya and Abhijeet. After a while Daya brought the file and got busy with Sachin n Rajat. Abhijeet was looking at him and smiling.

Acp- Kya soch rahe ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(smiled)-Sir ye soch raha hu ki main kitna lucky hu ki meri itni badi family hai jisme Aap aur Salunkhe saab hai jo hume apne bachche maante hain. Daya jaisa dost….dost nahi bhai hai…dekhiye na Sir…..2 din se mere saath hai. Chain se soya nahi hai aur ab files ka kaam. Aur sab log kitna pyaar karte hai mujhse.

Daya(turned)- Aur pyaar toh hum tumse hamesha karenge bas tum apni herogiri kam dikhaya karo.

All laughed at his stmt.

Abhijeet- Maaf kar de mere bhai. Aage se khayaal rakhunga.

All laughed laughed at Abhijeet's statement. Meanwhile…they heard at a voice…It was freddy.

Freddy- Ye aap sabke liye hai….

_**Ek dusre se karte hai pyaar hum…**_

_**Ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum…..**_

_**Ek dusre ke vaaste marna pade toh….**_

_**Hain Taiyaar hum…..**_

_**Hain Taiyaar hum…..**_

All smiled at Freddy.

Nikhil- Sahi kaha Freddy Sir aapne. Mujhe bachane ke chakkar mein hi toh…..(he stopped in between)

Abhijeet(smiled)- Nikhil…..abhi tak wahi baat soch rahe ho? Arey…hum ek parivar hi toh hai. Aur dekho main theek thaak toh hu tumhare saamne.

Daya- Haan Nikhil….bhool jao wo sab. Khushi ki baat ye hai ki Hum saath hai ek saath aur surakshit.

Meanwhile, with Daya's tone and expressions DrS knew that he is worried of something. So he decided to ask him later. After a while ,, everybody left except Rajat , Sachin and Tarika. Daya , Rajat and Sachin were completing the file while Tarika was with Abhijeet chatting.

**A/n: A new chapter…..i hope all will like it.**

**Thank you guys for liking the story. Will try to post next soon !**

**Take care….Stay tuned !**


End file.
